History
Birth of Gods It is unknown how the gods were born. It is generally assumed that gods are. However, as has been proven, gods can be killed by other gods and it is not known whether there were once more than the seven gods that were involved in the creation of the world. The seven known gods were *Aeolus - God of winds; *Gaia - Goddess of creation and balance; *... - God of fire, light and life; *... - God of earth; *... - Goddess of knowledge and order; *... - God of destruction and chaos; *Mar'ra - God of darkness and illusion. The Creation When the gods became bored, they decided to shape a world to show off their skills. Hence the world was created. Creatures were shapen to inhabit the world and to tend to its needs. Pre-Era The folks lived seperately from each other, honouring their creators as the years passed by. It was not until the year 173 of the zeroeth era that some folks started to expand outside their allocated territory. This led to rage among the gods, resulting in a big war known as The Cataclysm, which is also incorrectly called The God War. The Cataclysm As a result of the expansion of some folks into the territory of other gods, a big war was initiated. The gods commanded their own creations to fight against each other, resulting in huge battles and even the (near) extinction of several of them. The gods aided their folks with their magical powers, scarring the landscape severely. The biggest event was the gigantic eruption of power in the north, completely fading away all land there. This scar is still visible as, apart from floating islands, the north is completely empty. Another consequence of the huge displays of power is the formation of the desert in the south. Due to the lack of irrigation the land turned dry which in turn led to a huge exodus out of the newly formed desert. After six years of wars, three of the gods (Aeolus, Gaia and god or illusion god?) formed an alliance known as The Triumvirate against the other gods to prevent the complete destruction of the world. During The God War they defeated the other four gods and herewith ended The Cataclysm. First Era - The Recovery After The God War the world was severely damaged. Many species were extinct our thinned out. The elves, followers of Gaia, and the dwarves, followers of ?, who were passive during The Cataclysm, slowly started to repair their surroundings. Of the dragons , followers of Aeolus, nothing was known and they are considered extinct. The three gods decided that the peace and the believes of the gods should be protected. Each of the gods therefore created an Order representing the strongest believe of that god. The Order of Gaia stands for balance, the Order of Aeolus provides order and the Order of ... represents light. Together, the gods created a new species, humans, to populate and lead these Orders. Second Era - ... Around the three orders, full civilizations started to grow and while the orders had lived separate for years, they slowly started to explore and expand into other areas, building contact between the three orders and the older species (elves and dwarves). Some humans came in contact with the magic left behind by the gods and tried to understand how to use it. This led to the arisal of the first human mages. However, these humans became overconfident and strengthened by their newly acquired powers started to challenge others. This lead to small conflicts which grew larger. As their control over the magic was not as well as they thought it to be, this led to huge disasters. The elves and dwarves distanced themselves from this self-destroying species while regretting to ever showed them the power of the gods. The gods once again interfered and commanded the humans to stop. As the gods believed that magic was an essential part of the world and could therefore not be taken away, they decided to restrict the use of magic. Starting from that moment, magic could only be channeled through the runes of the Ancient Language, limiting the knowledge on magic by the knowledge on the Ancient Language. The Orders were commanded to preserve the Ancient Language and protect it against the people willing to abuse it. Third Era - ... After the abuse of the magic by the humans, interspecies relations were very tense. More stuff happens here...